Accompany
by Lindsay00
Summary: Orochimaru wants to make his rival Fugaku suffer. Itachi, Fugaku's genius son gets caught in their dangerous fight and Orochimaru's crazy mind starts seeing his rival's son potential in a way that Fugaku could never have imagined. AU Modern world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Kishi. I am only a fan writing this story for lulz and means no harm. period.

* * *

This is my first attempt at writing. I am not fluent in English so there maybe a lot of grammar mistakes. Forgive me if you find the writing difficult to read. I will get the story beta-ed when I get the time. I wrote his story right now on a whim to relax my mind from exam tension, the exams in about 5 hours. o: I have the general plot and many important scenes planned out completely however so don't worry about where this is going. I plan on updating if I realize that this story is coherent enough to be understood by people. So have fun and try not be flame too much. heh

Itachi is 13 years old.

Kisame is 29 years old.

This story is set in modern day world.

It will not be yoai/slash.

* * *

_Prologue_

Kisame closed the door, finally gathered the courage to look directly at Itachi and then froze...

Itachi looked dead. With his head bowed, chin almost touching his chest, dead glazed eyes, chapped lips and body completely still, he looked like a dead body held in place by nothing but ropes....

After a moment or two of staring Kisame suddenly started and shot forward as if it had just suddenly caught with his brain to do something. Dashing at Itachi's side he kneeled at once trying to have a better view of Itachi's face.

"Itachi?!" His voice came out loud and rushed.

No response

"...Hey...boy?"

This time his voice was a little reluctant and low. Why was he shouting anyway? He was as close to the teenager as he could dare without making Itachi uncomfortable or him for that matter. Itachi could listen him even whisper from such close distance perfectly fine thankyou very much, but he still wasn't responding and this worried Kisame.

Kisame looked hopefully at Itachi, hoping that somehow his somewhat appealing face will make Itachi respond. He wasn't asking for much, just a twitch, a flinch even, only to make sure that there is still a living brain, emotions somewhere behind this seemingly breathing but apparently dead body…but all he got in response was dead silence.

Kisame tried again. Gingerly bringing his hand forward to the boy's chin and cupping his cheek gently with his large hand, wincing at the same time at the rough red bruise decorating his delicate features. Harsh memory of the same hand hitting soft skin flickered through his mind and Kisame's guilt made his hand waver for a second before finally resting on the boy's bruised cheek.

"Itachi, Wake up!" He whispered roughly...or was it desperately? His hand tried to shake the boy's face, he even complemented slapping him lightly to shake him out of whatever stupor he was in...but no, he won't touch the boy harshly ever again. Once is enough.

"Itachi?? Wake..." and Kisame's voice wavered...

Itachi was completely unresponsive. He was like a statue, a beautiful statue, in the middle of the room, for the eyes to admire and nothing else.

Kisame felt something in his heart, panic? worry? How badly have they broken the boy? This wasn't possible... he was out of Kisame's sight for what? Just three days?

Panic rising. "No, how much damage could they do to the boy in 3 days? Three days aren't all that much." and he stopped.

Who was he kidding? Three days. Itachi was in these monsters possession for three full days. A person can be broken, made again, broken again and again in this much time. You need a second to break someone's heart and mind. Kisame himself can crush a person emotionally to pieces in a mere hour (though his method will be a lot cruder) and Itachi…Itachi was with Orochimaru for three fucking days!

Kisame looked at him worryingly.

_God what did they do to him?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: The Italics part is flashback._

* * *

_Prologue continued_...

Bending down again, Kisame plucked out his pocket knife, one elegant swipe and both of Itachi's feet were free from the tight ropes binding him to the heavy chair.

Three more swipes later both his wrists and torso were free and before Kisame had the time to even put his knife back, Itachi tumbled forward unceremoniously right onto Kisame chest.

Blink...another blink...and then a weak, raspy but surely a voice "I'm tired" and Kisame grin was threatening to escape the confines of his face.

"You!" but he caught himself. Ranting him was not the wisest option right now. Itachi wasn't faking, he had suffered a sever brain damage in the last few days. Maybe it was the shock of the tight ropes on him being cut so abruptly and the presence of someone a little bit "safer" than his last caretakers, Kisame wondered, was what helped him out this unresponsiveness.

Whatever the reason Kisame was glad. Itachi wasn't as damaged as he had though after all.

Itachi could feel his brain sliding into blissful sleep, eyes closing slowing against Kisame's neckbone…but the sudden shock of a violent shake shattered the illusion and he was staring in shock at Kisame, eyes opened to their full potential.

Kisame had taken his shoulders roughly and given him a shake of a lifetime. His muddled brain was unable to comprehend the reason of such a rough action right now but surely there was something important Kisame wanted to tell him, some hidden part of his mind whispered.

"You can't sleep just now! You need to drink a bit of water before...." Kisame faltered.

He was an idiot. That was a simple fact of his life which he should accept by now. He was a total and utter idiot. Period. Itachi's wide eyes looking at him stunned. Kisame wanted to bash his head against the wall and die. Was it really necessary to shake him this hard. He had just gotten out of an almost catatonic state and Kisame had to shock the life out of him. Guilty waves surged through him.

Kisame was completely aware that he was being a little overprtective with this over exaggeration of his manhandling of the boy before him, but he couldn't help these feeling surging through him. Itachi looked so fragile right now, staring at him as if waiting for him to announce that a volcano is about to hit them and there nothing they can do about it

Whatever that has happened to the boy in the past few days, Kisame wished somehow he could take it all back.

"Look Itachi", _calm down?_ but he decided against it.

"Sit still for a moment; I will be back in a minute. Stay alert will you?"

Itachi's eyes were hesitant and confused as if he's trying to comprehend what's being said.

This isn't going to do. This isn't going to do at all.

"Itachi" he started slowly with forced calmness. "Sit still for a minute...pl..." a hesitant moment "_please?" _

Silence and then comprehension on the handsome, but pale face and a hesitant but certain nod had Kisame marveling at the strength of this simple word.

Maybe "please" is a magic word after all Ladies and Gentleman. If nothing else cracks thought the numb brain of the teenage hostage of yours "please" is a word that surely will. Guaranteed 100% by Hoshigaki Kisame! Rambling mindlessly Kisame went out to get some water for the boy.

A few minutes later Itachi, after much coughing, had devoured the class full of water and was looking a lot less dazed than he was a few minutes ago.

"Can you stand?" Kisame gently looped his arm around the teenagers waist and hoisted him up to a standing position and carefully let him go.

Oops bad idea.

Itachi 's knees buckled the moment Kisame let go of him and he had to catch him before he hit the ground.

Itachi gave an apologizing look to Kisame who was feeling too guilty to notice Itachi's subtle attempts at apologizing at the moment. Apparently Itachi's hand and feet were completely numb for now. Who knows how long he have been here, tied to this damn chair.

Anger flaring through him at such roughness, Kisame bend down and without any prior notice hooked his other arm under the teenager knees, resulting in a shocked noise from the boy, ignoring which Kisame brought him to the bed and gently laid him down.

Itachi's eyes were almost drifting close again and Kisame was sure that this was not the right time to have any sort of discussion him.

What would he say to him anyway?

I'm sorry?

What right he had to apologize when he was doing nothing to help the boy? Fuck all! Looking at the boy chafed wrists and ankles, Kisame mind chided him, he was the one who had brought him to this stage.

He was the one who kidnapped the boy from his home.

Well he sure didn't know what Orochimaru had planned for this boy. He had thought it was a simple case of ransom, the rich father of the brat will give whatever asked for the life of his precious son and all will be well. The rich brats need some lesson in discipline anyway. They think life is sunshine and roses! Huh. A few days in captivity will bring them back to the real world. What's the harm in it? It's not like there will be a permanent damage. Rich brats.

Kisame tried to ease his guilty mind with this ramble but it wasn't working.

Even he had to admit that "Spoiled rich brat" wasn't what Itachi was. Itachi was as far from being a brat as one could get. He was hardly even a teenager. Sometimes it felt like he was an old man trapped in the body of a beatify teenager, trying to show the world how deadly the combination of brains, wisdom and beauty is but other times it was like Itachi was a child, a child that will grow up to be something very precious, very unique from the rest of the normal people walking around contributing nothing to themselves or the world…but a child nonetheless.

-----------------

_"Kisame, I have never completely been a child. I won't deny though that there is a white shield in front of my eyes, trying to save me from harsh realities, __but this shield was badly damaged sometime ago and I guess whatever remains of it will now shatter completely__."_

_"White shield?"_

_"Yes. I'll say that in an ideal situation this shied shouldn't have existed in the first place. So I guess now nature is trying to fix what it once did wrong."_

_"What are you babbling kid?" Kisame had looked at him like he was mad. "Did you hit your head somewhere?" Did I bumped his head somewhere during all that chaos? Kisame wondered aloud._

_Itachi's rather sad and far too mature smile brought Kisame back to reality and he looked at the kid funny._

_"No. I was just saying that I believe that I will come out of this ordeal, if did alive, with all secrets expose...and all the innocence what ever little is inside of me gone. Everything' is happening for a purpose. "_

_Kisame had gaped at the young man before him half comprehending, and half not what he was saying._

_-----------------  
_

Kisame's eyes widened....

Comprehension came, slowing, steadily....

It was as if a bulb illuminated his brain....

Staring at the now sleeping body of the battered teen Kisame understood, atleast to a degree what Orochimaru was up to. Just what he saw in the boy that Kisame didn't until this point. What he wanted with him and he was speechless.

No way! No way was he going to let Orochimaru get his hands on Itachi again. Kisame might not be the genius person that Itachi or Orochimaru were, but, maybe being the normal person that he was, he knew that Itachi deserved to be saved. He didn't care about how much Itachi felt this ordeal is "needed" or that "nature was correcting its mistakes" or whatever that he was talking about, he was going to do whatever he can to protect Itachi now!

Kisame also had the sinking feeling that he will be needing Itachi help as much as Itachi will be needing his.

* * *

This is the part of original prologue written mostly with it but took time being posted because I was having thoughts about skipping this part entirely to be included in the late chapters. With the prologue done the real deal will start from next chapter where the story will go back a week before the events in the current chapter.

Also I am currently looking for a good beta-reader and if I found a good one hopefully the next chapters will be free from most mistakes, longer than these along with a few well needed changes in the currently posted material.

Especial Thanks to the reviewers. You made me continue the story. Lots of love.:-)


	3. Chapter 3

_ A week before the prologue_

"Nii-San?"

"Sasuke, are you ok?" Itachi looked up from the book he was studying surprised. His eyes ranked over Sasuke's small body checking for any injury or problem for which Sasuke felt the need to come to him this late at night.

"No" Sasuke fidgeted, shifting from one foot to another.

"I…can I sleep with you today?"

Please say yes, yes, yes, Sasuke's mind prayed.

"I just…just had a bad dream. Honestly I was going to sleep in my own room. You know I 'm not a kid anymore so I'm not afraid to sleep alone" This was the truth. He wasn't afraid for himself.

"I didn't want to bother you Nii-San. I know you don't like to be disturbed when you're studying for exams but"

"Sasuke, come here" Itachi cut off Sasuke's attempts at explanations. He put his books down and beckoned Sasuke with a light smile that was somewhat a mixture of amusement and kindness.

Sasuke let out a breath he was holding and ran up to Itachi's bed. Itachi didn't give him the chance to even climb on the bed himself but picked him up right from the ground and sat him down with him.

Sasuke blushed slightly on this childish treatment and would have protested if he weren't so shaken up from the dream.

Also the truth was that this was what he liked about Itachi. This feeling of being treated so kindly, being looked after so well that Sasuke almost never felt the absence of their mother. Itachi took care of every need of Sasuke, had been taking care as far as Sasuke could remember.

Their mother had died when he was only five. Sasuke couldn't even remember her face properly now. He didn't have any real memory of her, only a vague blurred hologram.

Itachi has told him that their mother was very kind, very gentle and loved them both very much. Hearing all these stories of their sweet mother from Itachi, Sasuke had always wished that she was still alive, so that Itachi don't have to work this hard to take care of both of themselves.

As far as their father was concerned, Fugako's while alive was almost completely oblivious to his two children life's. He cared even little about Sasuke then he did about Itachi and his care about Itachi consisted of boasting about Itachi's tremendous growth and genius educational accomplishments in front of the guests, trying to drag Itachi to different business meetings with him taking advantage of his quick growth to force him into the business and free himself from its responsibilities.

He had no regard if Itachi's studies were being affected or if between managing his studies, his two jobs, business and taking care of Sasuke among all the other things he was getting no sleep.

Sasuke didn't understand why Itachi listened to Fugaku so much. Or it would be correct to say he couldn't understand a lot of things happening in his own home, like why Itachi had to do two jobs to afford his own education on the first place? Sasuke's school fees and other things were paid by Fugako's money, why couldn't it be the same for Itachi when they had such a good business running?

Sasuke had even asked Itachi why doesn't he just ask him for taking care of both of them but Itachi had refused point blank.

"Sasuke father will afford all your necessities but I'm grown up now. I don't need father to worry about my financial responsibilities."

At Sasuke skeptic face he had smiled,

"I am perfectly happy to take care of myself on my own. Look your favorite show is about to start we can't miss that for this boring conversation can we? Lets go"

And like this Itachi had managed to change the subject every time Sasuke had asked him about his and fathers odd relationship. Fathers shouldn't be like this. He was sure. All his friends fathers were nice, took are of their children and none of his friends brothers were working as hard as Itachi no matter how grown up they were.

Sometimes he wondered if his father was always this unconcerned about his family. He did have pictures of himself, Itachi and father and mother together on a beach with all of them smiling and laughing. He was a baby back then in father's arms and father was smiling looking at him.

They used to be such a happy family if this picture was any indication. What happened then...maybe mothers passing out was what shattered this family apart? Yes that had to be it.

He was too young when their mother died but he could still remember some of that day, blurred visions and audio blobs here and there. The sudden screams in the air, smoke and two loud shots all mixed together suddenly in middle of night and Sasuke had begin covering at the side of his bed, covering his ears to block out the terrifying screams and shouts. He didn't know what happened afterwards, getting tired he had fallen asleep. He didn'tt know after how much time he had woken up, but he remembered it was Itachi who woke him up.

Blank face stared at him and then,

"Sasuke, mum is dead."

Just like that, she was gone.

Itachi had hugged him tightly as he tried to absorb what had been said.

Sasuke remembers a single tear falling down Itachi's face that night which he had immediately wiped with the back of his hand and that was the extend of coherent memories.

After that all Sasuke could remember was a mess of memories where Itachi has taken Sasuke's responsibility upon himself completely. Itachi had also become very serious and he never again cried for mother, not even on her funeral; but father had cried, he had cried, hugged Sasuke and tried to hug Itachi as well but he slipped out of his grip coldly to stand more close to mother's grave starting at the grave with a pained expressions on face. For a moment it even felt to Sasuke as if he was craving for mothers forgiveness for some reason, the shadow of guilt on his face. Father had looked a little hurt but that was it.

Sasuke never really saw much of father after that, atleast not the father he used to be. It was as if Itachi and Sasuke were the only two family members even though they live with their father in the same house.

It was ok though. As long as Itachi was with him he was alright. Itachi had said he would always be there and will always protect Sasuke. Sasuke felt the exact same way, which was why he was here today to protect Itachi because he had a really bad dream about his brother and he didn't want any harm coming to his him.

"Sasuke?" Itachi's rather alarmed voice brought him back from his musings.

Itachi had started checking his pulse and forehead worriedly.

"Do you have a fever?"

Sasuke removed his hand from his forehead with a pout.

"I'm not a baby, stop treating me like this. I'm perfectly ok."

"Right Mr. Grownup, will you bother telling me then what were you thinking about so deeply, your nightmare?"

"Nothing, I mean I'm ok now and if you want I can go back to my room." A pout again. He knew this tactic always work. Now Nii-San will do exactly the opposite and let him sleep here!

"Yeah right. Look at yourself; you were shaking when I picked you up." Itachi informed him with a cold stare, a little concerned.

Was he really? Sasuke was surprised.

"Why didn't you come to me before if you were so scared?" Itachi was frowning upon him disapprovingly. Guess he really got Itachi worried this time. Real nice, Sasuke thought sarcastically, some brother he was here to take care of his Nii-San.

"What did you see Sasuke. Come on, tell me."

"It was just those monsters we saw this Sunday in the movie. They were chasing me!" Sasuke invented wildly. "I know I said I can handle the movie and I can really. It was just a little nightmare." Now Sasuke didn't want to loose his privilege of watching late night movies because he made a foolish excuse about his dream.

*GRRRRR* they were both interrupted by the loud voice of car parking in the garage rashly and he turned surprised. Father had comeback from work afterall. Sasuke had thought he was going to spend the night out today as well.

Atleast a couple times in a week Fugako's spend his nights out. On weekends he was always out.

Itachi looked at the clock showing 1 AM growing brightly and frowned. Maybe he was also surprised about father coming home early.

"Sasuke get in the bad. I'll come back in while." Itachi said and left the room before he had any time to respond back. So he quietly did as told and got into the warm covers waiting for Itachi.

Barely a few minutes had passed and the sudden china breaking sound from father's room has him jumping slightly. The warm covers side down his small frame as Sasuke sat up and complimented going out to interrupt.

Itachi and father were fighting again. Father's loud yelling voice was booming in the house. Sasuke didn't like when they both fight even though it only happens once in a while. Usually whatever Fugako's ordered Itachi accepted quietly and a few times that he hadn't Sasuke has seen Fugako's becoming quiet instead.

Sasuke was thinking of going out and bring itachi back with him. He didn't want any scene today. He wanted Itachi safe today. He was just about to leave the room when Itachi got back with a glass of milk for Sasuke.

He was completely unfazed as if there hasn't been a shouting match between him and father just now along with wastage of a poor china dish. If it were anyone but Sasuke he would make the assumption that Itachi was completely content but Sasuke knew better. Itachi was always like this, no matter the circumstances he never lost his calm; sasuke knew that behind this calm face Itachi was disturbed by this argument with his father.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Itachi chided disapprovingly, completely skipping the yelling match that has just taken place .

Sasuke got the hint that he is not to ask about it, Itachi wasn't in mood.

"Here take this milk and sleep."

A few minutes later Sasuke had fallen asleep with Itachi's protective hand embracing him. He hoped with all his heart before sleeping the night will pass peacefully, that no monsters from his nightmare come to hurt Itachi.

.

.

.

At the same time a few miles away Orochimaru, Fugako's once business partner, was having a meeting with some of his subordinates. He was a thin and tall man with long black hair half down his waist and eyes that reminds others of a snake. Surprisingly enough this man resembles suspiciously to one of the monsters Sasuke has seen in his nightmare tonight.

.

.

.

.

"Hey Nii-San, I really liked this apple jam. Can we make it our regular breakfast from now on?"

Much to Sasuke's relief the night has passed peacefully and now they were quietly having breakfast like they always do. Only Sasuke is the one who tries to initiate some conversation every once in a while and this conversation is mostly only between him and Itachi, He was afraid of bothering his father. He isn't sure what might tick him off. Even the conversation with Itachi often ended up in bitterness like it happened this time again.

"As you wish Sasuke." Itachi answered dully without even looking at him. He didn't like to talk too much infront of dad. There has always been atmosphere thick enough to be cut with a knife when they all are together like this.

"We're going to have the breakfast that we've always had!" Unfortunately something ticked off Fugako anyway.

"Stop with your childish nonsense Sasuke! Besides I am the head of the house. You ask _me_ what to do and what not understand?"

"I'm sorry dad". Sasuke's eyes filled with tears. He was only trying to lighten the atmosphere a bit. He would ask everything from dad if he is actually interested in anything he said. The last time he remembers asking something from him he got the response, "Don't bother me. Go ask your brother."

So why did he mind this time when he asked Itachi just as he said?

Itachi looked on disapprovingly at Fugako which apparently barely bothered him but nevertheless Fugako refrained from saying anything else to Sasuke.

Fugako knew that Itachi is tickled badly seeing him treating Sasuke like this and as much as he pretends it didn't bother him; the truth was that he didn't want to fight his teenage son too much. Sasuke's matter was extremely serious for Itachi, he can tolerate anything Fugako throws at himself but when it came to Sasuke, Itachi wasn't one to mess with.

So he changed the subject and said what was on his mind from a few days, "Itachi you are coming with me to the business today."

Itachi looked at him rather surprised.

"…Why?" He asked calmly but Fugako knew his son well enough to recognize the subtly set of his jaw as him not liking this idea at all.

Well if Itachi thinks he can show stubbornness then Fugako's can show him that he was his father.

"Because I said so." He whispered smugly as if daring Itachi to disobey him.

He was not liable to answer to his son of all people. If he said that Itachi will come with him today then he damn well have to!

Both the son and father looked at each other; Fugako's face had barely concealed anger while Itachi was "apparently" completely calm. A silent battle of will ensued between the two of them waiting to see who is willing to give up and Sasuke looked on between them nervously.

A few more seconds and Itachi finally give up. He does not want to cause a show this early in the morning.

"Alright I understand, I'll come to office today."

Fugako got up, "Come on"

"Right now?" Itachi was surprised. "I have to take Sasuke to school first."

"Sasuke can take a day off today. I'm in a hurry."

"But I have a test" Sasuke tried to protest but was quieted by a single glare from Fugako.

Itachi looked at Sasuke's deflated face, then back at Fugako and completed with emphasize "He has an important _test_ today". He didn't like Fugako treating Sasuke like he didn't matter. "He can't take today off."

Fugako glared at his two boys angrily. He felt like they both were ganging up on him and trying to show _him_ the villain. Suddenly as if something broke within him.

"Its ok dad. I can take a day off." Sasuke would do it if it means peace in the home and a lot of things happened at once.

Fugako shot forward with his hand raised towards Sasuke, Sasuke squeaked, stumbled back wards,

"You insolent child!"

Sasuke covered his head in his arms and crouched down into a ball waiting for the blow to hit him.

There was a swoosh and then…nothing.

"Don't, ever try this again." Itachi's voice was heard and Sasuke uncovered his head.

Itachi was standing protectively in front of him.

Father couldn't be seen from here so Sasuke got up hesitantly, grabbed a handful of his brothers shirt in his small hand and looked around his waist carefully trying to access the situation beyond his protective territory. His heart leaped into his mouth.

Itachi had Fugako's forearm in his grip, stopping him from delivering the blow he was about to at Sasuke.

Fugako's arm was literally shaking from rage from anger, still exerting force trying to get through Itachi's grip and finish his blow to Sasuke or even Itachi now, it doesn't matter who as long as it was one of his two sons.

It marveled Sasuke to see how easily Itachi was holding his own against his father's strength despite the difference in their size. Itachi may look a little older than the boy's his age, he still had the body of a teenager and was significantly smaller in height as compared to Fugako. Yet he was standing there holding his hand with such an air of ease and coolness as if he wasn't the one making the most effort in this case scenario.

Sasuke looked at itachi's face and was scared even more. Itachi was genuinely pissed off and was looking at father very angrily.

Oh no! Sasuke didn't want this to happen. Now he's made both his father and brother angry. What will happen now, what can he do? Should he say sorry? Sasuke's small heart was shaking like a leaf but he gathered his courage.

'Itachi?" His hand pulled at Itachi shirt meekly to grab his attention. He was worried if Itachi will be angry with him too.

Fugako was quicker to respond then Itachi here and the sudden static view was broken when he angrily brought his hand back at his side, huffed and went out of the room without a second glance at either of them.

Sasuke and Itachi were both left staring at his retreating form. Then itachi sighted, turned to Sasuke and his heart melt.

Sasuke was staring up at his much taller brother with so much innocence. His apologetic face almost had a pout as if trying not to cry.

Itachi bend down on a knee and came face to face with his little brother and put both his hands on his shoulders gently.

"Why don't you get your school bag from your room. It's almost time for your school isn't It?"

Sasuke didn't look satisfied. He didn't want Itachi to ignore it like always. Whenever a confrontation occur Itachi acts like nothing has happened and always wanted Sasuke to play along.

Itachi seemed to have realized what Sasuke was thinking, "Look Sasuke, I'm sorry that dad acted this way but I don't want you to worry now. I will talk to him, he won't try to beat you up again and he _will_ say his sorry to you, mind my word on it. "

To be honest Itachi was himself surprised today. It has been a while now that Fugako let himself out of control this much. He was getting worried. Fugako's was getting worse with each passing day. Something must be going on with the business. Maybe Fugako was completely losing it and was unable to handle the business at all. Itachi already knew that behind this facade of wealth Fugako was deep down in debt and the way he had been acting lately, it seemed liked it was only a matter of time that the business will be shut close. Itachi was realizing if he wasn't able to make the business run perfectly, it was only a matter of time that they will be broke with all of their belonging liquidated and given to the creditors.

Itachi knew that if he tried hard enough he will be able to afford his and Sasuke's responsibilities with his two jobs and savings even though Sasuke studied at an elite school with heavy fees but this was not their entire problems end. Itachi could handle himself and Sasuke if it ever came to it but he knew Fugako will not be able to handle himself. His ravish spending habits', taking huge debts to handle the falling business; making wrong business decisions without paying heed to Itachi's advices, depression form wife's death and falling business had taken its toll on his physical, mental and emotional health and Itachi honestly wasn't sure how he will fare if anything else went wrong in their life.

Itachi was all too willing to help him all through this or the inevitable disaster but how can he help someone who was neither willing to help himself nor want to let others leave in peace? Fugako's mistakes caused their mother her life and now he wanted to make Sasuke suffer too. Itachi will not stand for it. If he ever tried to hit Sasuke again Itachi will make sure too teach him a lesson enough so that he won't ever try this again.

Shaking his head to get rid of these thoughts, Itachi looked at his little brother again and he still had a pout on his face.

"Sasuke stop worrying," He snapped, "You know as long as I am with you dad cannot say anything to you."

"Its not me that I'm very about!!" Sasuke frustrated shout made itachi eyes widen for a second.

"Do you ever think about yourself! Dad will get mad at you now and I can't stop him. When he gets mad at me you can come to help but if its you then who will stop him?"

"I can take care of myself you surely don't believe that I will let myself get bullied by dad."

Sasuke looked at him skeptic, "He's bigger than you"" He said with emphasize of big dramatically.

"There's something called skill little brother. I am an expert in martial arts and if I want to I can beat dad in a mere minute so stop worrying about me!"

Sasuke did get that. Itachi's skill in fighting was legendary. It was ironic considering that he was the most pacifist guy in the whole street. Still a few bully need to be treated once in a while at which Itachi was exepert at.

Fugoko's head popped in the room,

"We have a very important meeting with a potential new partner. Drop Sasuke wherever you want, I want you in the office in by 9!!"

New partner now? When did he decided to get the business shared? Itachi wondered but, "Yes" That's all he said out loud.

"Get ready Sasuke" Itachi sighted, getting ready himself for the meeting.

Lets see this new partner of his…

* * *

I'm not sure if I will be able to continue the story for too long. Due to the papers I rarely have time now a days but I will try my best to update further as well.


	4. Fic discontinued

_Alright I'm not updating the fic anymore. The major reason being my English, I'm unable to express what I write in this language as well as I want to. So sorry :-( But I've decided to tell a summary of how I had intended to proceed it, as I've always felt that the least the writers who abandon their fics could do is tell the summary of the remaining story to their loyal readers._

_On to the summary._

This fic was meant to be a buddy fic of Kisame/Itachi foremost, with a heavy dose of Sasuke/Itachi brotherly relation along with the bitter father son relation with Fugako. So it was meant to run on its theme, characters relations and motivations more than the plot which was something like this.

Orochimaru, a crazy genius, was friends with Fugako & Mikato from all their university days. He also happen to have a crush on Mikato which was more due to the fact that she was as bit as genius as him if not more, and Oro felt they would do world a favor with getting together and conceiving a superior genes child as he thought to believe. Mikato however fell in love with Fugako and married him leaving Oro bitter.

Many years passed Oro succeeded in whatever he tried and through one of his business met Fugako. This coincidence meeting sparked the old rivalry flames and he began using his manipulation skills and social relations & standing to doom Fugako's business. Fugako ended in debts, strained business relations and all around failures which led to family conflicts with Mikato. And in fit of rage one day he had a fight which result in Mikato dying by a couple gun shots; which to this date is a questionable as to who fired, Itachi or Fukago or Mikato herself as they all had been trying to wrestle the gun from Fugako's hands at the same time.

As expected the family fell apart just as Oro had wanted. A year more and finally Itachi, proving to be Mikato's son, took over business improving it, and caught eyes of Oro. Not being able to stand Itachi restoring the family to better position and jealous of Fugako's having a son he should have had, Orochiamru got him kidnapped.

So this is how Kisame entered the picture, he was a low class, jerk with a gold heart, goon who used to do only minor criminal activities to meet ends, but when Oro hired him to kidnap Itachi, the huge money sum made him accept the offer.

The main story was meant to focus on Itachi and Kisame slowly developing trust and understanding, with Kisame finally helping Itachi escape and make Oro pay.

There were elaborated scenes planned for Kisame's introduction, Itachi's kidnapping, captivity, escape, Itachi's worry over Sasuke and vice versa; with a few cameo: Kakashi as manager of library where Itachi worked part time and all of Akatsuki as criminal organization hired by Orochimaru.

The fic was to end with Fugako dying, but redeeming himself by taking Oro with him to protect his children, Itachi forgiving Fugako, living in peace with his younger brother and Kisame leaving his criminal ways. Ta Da!

_If you have any questions, wants to overtake the fic to continue story feel free to ask. And I'm again so so so sorry not being able to continue. :=(_


End file.
